Apresiasi dari Danna : Seni yang Seutuhnya
by tiffany90
Summary: IC. Canon. Deidara menghargai prinsip Sasori sebagai seorang seniman meski tak sesuai dengan seleranya, bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasori no Danna, tapi dia sebal karena Sasori tidak kelihatan seperti menghargai seni-nya. Apa yg akan dia lakukan biar Sasori menghargai seninya? Dan "ugh, sebenarnya menurutku seni Danna belum sempurna, belum utuh,un"gumamnya. Deidara POV


**Apresiasi dari Danna : Seni yang Seutuhnya**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Tokoh : Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori

Type : OC (tryhard), Canon

Warning : Bikin keriting kepala

Di dalam sebuah gua yang teduh dan sunyi, jauh diantara perbatasan desa Konohagakure dan Sunakagure, terdapat sebuah ruangan kerja rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh sang pemilik ruangan dan partner satu-satunya. Hanya mereka berdua, bahkan meskipun mereka tidak tinggal berdua saja di dalam gua yang teduh tersebut. Tujuh orang lainnya yang tinggal bersama mereka tidak mengetahui eksistensi ruangan rahasia tersebut sedikitpun, meskipun tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk meragukan intelegensi tujuh orang lainnya itu.

Ruangan ini cukup besar. Meskipun mempunyai penerangan yang cukup, sesuatu tentang ruangan ini tetap membuatnya terkesan 'muram' dan gelap. Terdapat banyak boneka kugutsu beraneka rupa berderet-deret rapi di sekeliling dinding. Sebagian diantaranya mempunyai tubuh utuh, sementara sebagian lainnya hanya terdiri dari potongan-potongan anggota tubuh saja. Berderet pula beraneka ragam senjata mekanis dan logam dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Di lemari besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan, berjejer botol-botol dan bejana-bejana berbagai ukuran dan bentuk yang berisi bermacam-macam cairan dengan berbagai tekstur dan warna. Dengan semua yang terdapat dalam ruangan ini, ditambah dengan ketiadaan jendela, tidak ada yang berharap kalau ruangan ini mempunyai atmosfer yang cerah dan menyenangkan meskipun ruangan ini memang tidak berbau apapun yang bisa membunuh. Namun, aura keseluruhan ruangan ini mendirikan bulu roma dan bisa mengakibatkan kegilaan dan trauma mengerikan bagi manusia normal manapun yang mengunjunginya. Dua orang ini pengecualian, tentu. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua (dan tujuh penghuni lain gua yang teduh ini) sangat jauh dari definisi manusia normal umumnya dalam versi manapun.

Salah seorang penghuni ruangan tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang, akhirnya bangun dari tidur siang-nya yang membosankan. Lebih tepatnya, 'ketiduran', karena ruangan yang bisa merusak mental manusia normal ini terlalu membosankan dan 'suram' sehingga berlama-lama disini membuatnya terasa mengantuk. Apalagi dia sudah berada di ruangan aneh ini selama berjam-jam yang terasa seperti selamanya. Di sekeliling sang pemuda pirang, Deidara, bertebaran benda-benda kecil indah yang terlihat seperti miniatur makhluk-makhluk yang cantik. Benda-benda ini bewarna putih, meskipun terbuat dari tanah liat, dan terlihat sangat kontras dengan apapun yang terdapat dalam ruangan ini, seakan-akan berasal dari planet lain. Dengan malas, ninja buronan paling berbahaya dari desa Iwakagure tersebut merogoh tas kecil berisi lempung yang ada di pinggangnya, menahan tangannya di dalam tas sebentar, kemudian menariknya keluar. Deidara membuka genggaman tangannya. Sekarang, tepat di atas telapak tangannya yang bermulut, terdapat sebentuk burung kenari putih kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Terjawab sudah teka-teki tentang dari planet mana miniatur-miniatur kecil putih yang bertebaran di lantai ini berasal. Air mukanya yang tadi bosan langsung berubah bangga dan angkuh melihat keindahan bentukan di telapak tangannya. Inilah apa yang dimaksud Deidara dengan seni, karya-karya eksotis yang dia buat dari tanah liat dengan telapak tangannya yang bermulut, burung kenari ini dan miniatur-miniatur lain yang tersebar acak, tapi anggun di lantai ruangan. Meskipun yang ada di genggamannya ini maupun yang tersebar di lantai belum menjadi seni yang seutuhnya. Setidaknya belum bagi Deidara. Ketika benda-benda eksotis ini menjadi seni yang seutuhnya, tak ada seorang pun yang akan bergeming. _Semuanya takkan punya pilihan lain selain terpana akan keindahannya yang sempurna. Semua orang akan aku buat bertekuk lutut dan memuja seni-ku_, bisik Deidara dalam diam. Semua orang, tanpa kecuali.

_Semua orang_.

Semua orang, gumam Deidara, kemudian melayangkan pandangan menuntut pada bagian tengah ruangan, tepat kepada seseorang yang sedang memunggunginya, seseorang yang Deidara inginkan untuk mengakui seni-nya lebih dari siapapun, yaitu seorang pemuda-pelit-berbicara yang sedang bekerja di depan meja kerjanya yang besar semenjak berjam-jam yang lalu. Ada banyak gulungan yang bertebaran dan segala macam senjata logam berada di dekatnya, baik yang berukuran kecil maupun besar dengan segala macam bentuk. Sang pemuda kelihatan sangat asyik merangkai berbagai macam bagian-bagian tubuh boneka dengan berbagai macam alat dan kawat. Tak jauh di depannya ada sebotol besar cairan berwarna ungu yang tertutup rapat. Wajah sang pemuda yang babyface terlihat sangat larut dengan aktivitas merangkai dan merangkai-nya ini, seakan-akan tak akan ada apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda-benda di depannya. Bahkan tidak ornament-ornamen kecil eksotis yang sekarang sudah memenuhi hampir sebagian besar lantai di ruangan itu. Bahkan sang pemuda, Sasori, si pemilik ruangan rahasia, kelihatan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dia akan menginjak karya-karya Deidara tersebut setiap lima belas senti.

Deidara menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori dan memandangi seluruh ruangan tempat mereka berada, kemudian kembali lagi ke Sasori, sang master boneka legendaris desa Sunagakure yang sekarang juga buronan tingkat S, sama seperti dirinya. Dia mau tak mau mengagumi prinsip dan karya partner-nya ini, meskipun sama sekali tak sesuai dengan selera-nya. Semua tentang boneka manusia dan pertatal-pertitil nya sangat membosankan dan merepotkan, pikir Deidara, tapi itu juga merupakan elemen yang sekaligus membuatnya menarik. Karena selain mendesain dan merangkai yang membutuhkan skill dan kreativitas tinggi, kau harus berjibaku mengendalikan dan memanipulasinya sedemikan rupa sehingga bisa bergerak sesuai keinginan atau rencana yang ada di otak-mu, mengeluarkan berbagai senjata rahasia tak terduga yang tak pernah bisa dibayangkan oleh lawanmu yang akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain selain mati mengenaskan dan bersimbah darah 'merah'. Tak heran kalau Sasori dipanggil 'Sasori si pasir merah', 'Akasuna no Sasori', dengan reputasi mengerikan yang dia punya. Mati mengenaskan bersimbah darah? Jangankan bersimbah darah, kau bahkan tak boleh tergores seujung kuku pun apabila berhadapan dengan Sasori. Semua senjata Sasori mengandung racun yang hampir tak bisa dinetralkan siapapun. Terinfeksi atau tergores senjata-nya sedikit saja akan membunuhmu dan membuatmu menjadi salah satu koleksi pasukan boneka Sasori keesokan harinya. Dia bahkan bisa memanfaatkan jurus-jurus yang dipakai boneka-nya ketika masih hidup. Jadi, tak ada jalan lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup sewaktu melawan Sasori selain menghindari setiap serangannya seperti seorang pengecut bodoh, yang sayangnya mustahil dilakukan karena pola serangan Sasori hampir tak terduga dan tak terbaca. Bahkan, kalau kau berminat menganalisisnya sebelum berniat melawannya, tak ada yang bisa memberimu petunjuk sedikitpun tentang pola serangan Sasori karena tak ada seorangpun yang hidup setelah bertemu Sasori untuk membicarakan petunjuk-petunjuk tentang Sasori setelahnya. Desa asal Sasori, Sunagakure, hanya mengetahui bahwa Sasori menghilang misterius semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu. Takkan ada yang berpikir bahwa salah satu mantan ninja lagendaris desa Suna itu sudah menjelma menjadi monster pembunuh mengerikan. Oke, bahkan dengan pengandaian keajaiban itu ada sehingga kau bisa menghindari semua serangan Sasori dengan sempurna dan bahkan berhasil menyerangnya, kau masih takkan bisa membunuhnya karena Sasori hampir bisa dikatakan immortal karena mampu membangun kembali tubuhnya dengan sekejap mata bahkan setelah hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan seandainya keajaiban seperti ini terjadi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kau akan kehabisan stamina ketika bertarung dan Sasori akan bisa melukaimu dan menang pada akhirnya, karena diluar semua kekuatannya, dia juga mempunyai stamina yang luar biasa. Deidara, bagaimanapun, mengakui kekuatan Sasori, kejeniusannya,dan kreativitas-nya yang tanpa batas dalam sebuah kompleksitas harmonis yang sangat patut disebut seni. Karena itulah dia memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan Master Sasori, Sasori no Danna. Tapi, meskipun Deidara mengakui Sasori sebagai seorang seniman, bahkan dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Danna, Deidara tak pernah mendapat kesan kalau Sasori juga mengakui sisi artistik dari Deidara, dan itu tak membuatnya senang. Deidara tersenyum pongah dan menatap lagi burung kenari di telapak tangannya penuh sayang. _Bagaimanapun, Danna, seni-mu masih belum utuh. Tidak ada bedanya dengan ornament-ornamen ini, gumamnya_

Deidara akhirnya berjalan pelan mendekati partner-nya yang masih mengutak-atik koleksinya. Dia sudah bosan membuat prakarya-prakarya tanah liatnya yang praktis sudah memenuhi ruangan dan tidak suka dengan bagaimana Sasori bersikap seolah-olah prakarya-prakaryanya tidak ada, hanya butiran-butiran debu, mungkin. Deidara duduk santai di kursi kayu panjang disamping meja Sasori dan tiba-tiba teringat kalau tepat tengah malam ini mereka mempunyai misi. Menerobos desa Sunagakure, desa kelahiran Sasori, untuk menangkap jinchuriki Ichibi. Tak ada yang membuatnya lebih senang daripada ini, Deidara sudah menunggu malam ini cukup lama. Mereka berdua telah capek-capek mengumpulkan data dan strategi tentang bagaimana menerobos Suna dan menculik Jinchuuriki Ichibi dari Sunagakure. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Sasori yang mengumpulkan informasi dan merancang strategi dengan mata-matanya, karena Deidara tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan dan membosankan seperti itu. Deidara berpendapat kalau mau serang ya serang saja, tanpa banyak babibu. Mengenai strategi apa yang akan digunakan, bisa dipikirkan nanti setelah bertemu lawan di medan perang. Deidara bertekad akan mengalahkan musuhnya kali seorang diri dan membuat Sasori mengakui seni-nya. Deidara ingin membuktikan kepada Sasori bahwa seni yang seutuhnya tidak memerlukan hal-hal yang cupu dan merepotkan dan membosankan seperti melakukan banyak perhitungan dan persiapan.

"Jadi,.. malam ini D-Day kita, eh Danna? Setelah semua kerepotan ini, akhirnya kita akan beraksi, un…" Deidara membuka percakapan dengan acuh, mengamati Sasori dari sudut matanya dan membayangkan seperti apa kira-kira reaksi Sasori ketika mengakui seni-nya.

_Sasori no Danna, akan kubuat wajah datarmu itu menggelinjang penuh pemujaan terhadap seniku, un._

"Tch, kerepotan kepalamu? Yang sibuk mengumpulkan informasi dan mengatur strategi hanya aku dan bawahanku,.. "decih Sasori, tanpa mengangkat mukanya sedikitpun dari boneka yang ada di depannya. Bahkan dengan ekspresi datar muka boneka-nya, Deidara dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot mata penuh sayang Sasori terhadap boneka-boneka yang sedang diutak-atiknya. Tidak menyenangkan, tentu, mengingat bagaimana Sasori mengabaikan sebaran ornamen-ornamen kecil antiknya begitu saja.

_Wajah datar itu, ugh…_

"Hahaha, memprediksi segala macam kemungkinan tidak sesuai dengan prinsipku, un. Persiapan yang sempurna hanya akan menghambat seni untuk berkembang, un..…" Deidara merebahkan badannya di kursi kayu dengan santai, meskipun dengan sudut mata yang masih tak melepaskan diri dari Sasori, sangat penasaran tentang hal-hal yang mungkin bisa membuat wajah datar Danna-nya ini bereaksi.

"Tch,.." Sasori tersenyum mengejek, dan Deidara masih memperhatikannya, tak luput sekejap mata pun. Mau tak mau Deidara sebal karena sepertinya Sasori tak menghargai sedikitpun pandangannya dan bagaimana menurutnya seni diperlakukan. Lihat saja ekspresi nya! Tapi, hal ini justru membuat Deidara semakin bersemangat membuat Danna-nya yang minim ekspresi dan reaksi mengakui seni-nya suatu saat. _Tapi, bagaimana caranya ya_? pikir Deidara_._

_Tapi,berpikir juga merupakan hal yang membosankan, akan kubiarkan kekuatan spontanitas seni-ku membuatmu terpana dan mengakuinya, Danna, un._

"Oh ya, misi kita tadi apa ya, Danna?" Perhatian Deidara tiba-tiba teralih karena dia tiba-tiba teringat kalau dia agak lupa detail misi mereka. Sasori mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek untuk yang kedua kalinya. Deidara tidak bisa tidak semakin sebal. Dia sangat menginginkan Sasori mempertimbangkan dengan serius segala perkataan-nya dan menghargai prinsip seni-nya, tapi segala usahanya, pada akhirnya, hanya membuat dirinya tampak konyol di mata Sasori.

"Ooohh,… Aku ingat. Berburu Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara. Pengendali pasir, eh un?" Deidara menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri kemudian. Sasori tak lagi mempedulikan Deidara. _Sia-sia saja berbicara dengan bocah gegabah berintelejensi rendah_, ekspresi acuh Sasori seakan-akan berbicara seperti itu. Tapi, Deidara tak mau menyerah. Dia tadi sudah berhasil membuat Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum, meskipun senyum mengejek. Berikutnya, Sasori akan mengakui seni-nya! Pasti.

"Aku dengar, dia berkeliaran kemana-mana membawa drum besar berisi pasir di punggungnya, berambut merah dan bermata panda. Well, berarti aku hanya perlu mencari seseorang yang mirip dengan Danna, un."

"…"

Deidara berpikir bahwa dia sudah agak terlalu kesal diacuhkan Sasori. Betapa menyebalkannya. Terperangkap di ruangan 'suram' sang Danna selama beberapa jam hanya untuk diacuhkan dan tak dianggap, layaknya debu yang berterbangan. Melayang di langit biru yang indah dan bebas sambil membuat siapa saja yang Deidara anggap beruntung terbirit-birit ketakutan oleh seni-nya, jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada terkungkung terabaikan di ruangan rahasia gelap di goa yang suram ini. Tapi, Deidara tetap bertahan di tempat ini, karena bagaimanapun tak sesuainya selera seninya dengan Sasori, dia menginginkan pengakuan dari sang master boneka melebihi apapun.

"Danna, kau tak punya perasaan apapun tentang misi kita yang akan menangkap Kage desa-mu, eh, unn? Kita bisa berakhir dengan menghancurkan seantero desa tercinta-mu menjadi debu." Deidara tak menyerah berusaha untuk diacuhkan sang master boneka.

"…"

Bahkan wacana tentang menghancurkan desa kelahirannya menjadi debu tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasori bereaksi. Dia bahkan semakin tekun dengan pekerjaannya. Deidara pikir dia tidak bisa lagi lebih kesal daripada ini.

"Seni-ku akan membuat desa Suna rata dengan tanah, hanya dalam sekejap mata. SENI-KU, UN!" ujarnya setengah berteriak, pada akhirnya. Kesabarannya yang hanya sebesar tas pinggang-nya mulai habis.

"'Seni', katamu?"

DANG! Sasori akhirnya buka mulut setelah sekian lama membisu. Tapi, tentu saja tidak berisi pengakuan seperti yang diharapkan Deidara.

"Kau sebut kembang api kecil-mu itu 'seni', heh, Deidara?" ujarnya terkekeh dengan nada mengejek yang jauh lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya. Deidara memberengut. Dia bahkan sudah lupa sama sekali tersenyum pongah. Deidara tidak suka berpikir, tapi dia akhirnya berpikir keras, berusaha bagaimana caraanya agar Sasori menghargai seni-nya. _Apa saja._

"Seni adalah keindahan yang berlangsung selamanya, tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Abadi, tak pernah memudar, rapuh, hancur atau pun membusuk, berdiri anggun tak tersentuh oleh waktu. Itulah definisi seni yang sempurna, ingat itu, Deidara?" Sasori mulai berceramah.

"Maksudmu, seni adalah pertunjukan boneka kecil konyol-mu ini, Danna?"

"Persis. Tanpa kata 'konyol'." Jawab Sasori tenang.

"…"

Deidara bisa merasakan kekesalannya mengubun-ubun. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu, dan dia sudah 'ketiduran' segala. Dan, bagaimanapun Deidara berusaha, dia bahkan tak bisa membuat Sasori mengangkat kepala-nya dari hobi utak-atik boneka nya itu, dan tak ada reaksi yang Deidara dapatkan selain senyum penuh ejekan dan sedikit kata-kata bernada merendahkan. Bahkan, Sasori mengacuhkan sebagian besar perkataannya. Oke, Deidara tahu persis kalau Sasori memang sudah dari sono-nya minim ekspresi, pelit berbicara, dan sekalinya berbicara, selalu dengan nada sok. Tapi, itu tak mengurangi kekesalannya sedikitpun pada sang master boneka. AHA! Di puncak kekesalannya, sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Dedara tiba-tiba menemukan cara agar Sasori mengakui seni-nya.

"Sepakat, un" ujar Deidara tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan boneka dan pertatal-pertitilnya, memandang lurus ke arah Deidara. Pandangan itu masih kosong dan datar, tapi Deidara dapat membaca keheranan Sasori disana. Apa tidak salah? Deidara sepakat dengan Sasori tentang definisi seni? Deidara tersenyum puas, karena akhirnya berhasil membuat sang master mengangkat kepala dari boneka-boneka jelek dan peot itu.

"Kau mendengarku, Danna. Aku sepakat kalau pertunjukan boneka-mu adalah seni yang hebat. Sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Tapi, bagiku seni-mu itu masih belum sempurna. Belum 'utuh'. "

Sasori kelihatan seperti menyimpulkan kalau Deidara salah makan atau semacamnya. Deidara cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum Sasori memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya lagi.

"Kau mau tahu seni yang seutuh-nya, kan, Danna? Akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu. Bagiku, seni yang utuh itu adalah….."

Sasori membelalak, tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Dengan puas, Deidara berkonsentrasi merekam setiap detik ekspresi kaget Sasori yang semakin lama semakin memudar dibalik cahaya menyilaukan yang berasal dari semua ornament-ornamen antic yang tersebar di seluruh lantai.

_Hehe, Kau akan mengapresiasi seni-ku, eh, Danna, un.._

"… LEDAKAN! KATSU!"

DHUAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

#$%%^^&&**(op)_))*(**&&^&^%%$$%# ##!

"…."

"….."

"DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

….

…

Ya, begitulah menurut Deidara tentang apa yang disebut seni yang seutuhnya. Seni adalah Ledakan. Semakin tinggi nilai seni sesuatu, semakin berharga sesuatu tersebut untuk diledakkan. Deidara memang mengakui kalau segala pertunjukan boneka Sasori dengan berbagai macam perencanaan, strategi, senjata rahasia, racun, dan pertatal-pertitil lainnya adalah seni yang memukau (walau tak sesuai selera-nya), tapi itu juga berarti bahwa semua itu sangat pantas untuk diledakkan. _Keindahan ekslusif yang hanya bisa dinikmati sekejap mata sebelum hancur berantakan, itulah seni,un._

Deidara sangat puas dan bangga, bisa melihat ekspresi kaget Sasori no Danna yang sangat langka. Meskipun hanya sepersekian detik, Deidara beranggapan kalau ekspresi langka Sasori yang sekejap mata dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'seni', dan itu cocok dengan prinsipnya, bahwa seni hanya dapat dinikmati sekejap mata.

Deidara tahu kalau dia sudah sangat kelewatan dan tidak yakin kalau dia masih akan bisa menikmati udara segar dan langit biru yang indah lagi. Tapi, dia tak peduli. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, apresiasi seni dari Sasori no Danna, senyum Deidara senang sambil mengingat ekspresi kaget Sasori

_Poor_ Sasori.

**THE END**

**Epilog**

Langit senja yang merah cerah menghiasi lautan pasir kemanapun mata memandang. Hanya ada suara angin senja yang bergemuruh pelan menghantarkan pasir-pasir yang berterbangan di seluruh penjuru, terdengar merdu bagaikan iringan melodi yang sudah ditata apik. Dibawah langit senja, diatas lautan pasir, tidak ada apapun, hanya terdapat dua anak manusia berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang desa pasir tersembunyi, desa Sunagakure. Tidak begitu jelas identitas mereka di kejauhan, karena wajah dan kepala mereka tertutupi topi jerami yang melindungi wajah dari terik matahari dan kabut pasir. Salah satu diantara mereka kelihatan seperti anak muda berperawakan sedang, dengan bayangan poni pirang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sementara yang lainnya berperawakan seperti kakek-kakek tua pendek, gemuk, dan bongkok. Mereka adalah Deidara, dan Sasori, yang tubuh remaja tampan-nya sudah tersembunyi total di dalam boneka kesayangannya, Hiruko, dalam perjalanan untuk melakukan misi mereka.

Deidara masih tidak percaya kalau dia masih bisa menikmati sinar merah mentari senja dan udara padang pasir yang hangat ini. Dia pikir dia akan dibunuh dalam sekali tebas setelah berani-berani mengacau di ruangan kerja Danna-nya. Sasori no Danna memang marah besar dan dia terpaksa melewatkan jam-jam ekstra _boring_ berikutnya di ruangan kerja 'suram' tersebut untuk beres-beres, tapi Sasori tak membunuhnya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, menuju gerbang desa Sunagakure, siap melakukan misi yang akan dia kerjakan setelah menunggu yang rasanya seperti selamanya.

"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja dengan tas kecil itu? Lawan kita adalah seorang Jinchuuriki." Sasori bertanya. Deidara menangkap nada meremehkan disana.

"…"

Deidara menyadari kalau separuh isi tas lempung-nya sudah habis dia gunakan untuk bermain-main mengusir rasa bosan di ruangan kerja sang Danna. Dia mengutuki kecerobohannya sendiri, dan memang kebetulan persediaan lempung yang dia punya di markas mereka sudah habis. Dia tak sempat mencari-cari sumber lempung karena tadi sibuk membereskan ruangan kerja Danna-nya yang dia ledakkan.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menemukan tambahan lempung menggelikan-mu itu dulu, Deidara?"

"…"

Menyedihkan. Sasori baru saja mengakui kehebatan seninya, senyum Deidara, mengingat ekspresi kaget sang master tadi siang. Deidara tak akan mencari alasan bagi Sasori untuk meremehkannya, hanya karena isi tas kecil-nya tinggal separuh. Selain itu, mereka, maksudnya Sasori, sudah mengatur rencana sedemikian rupa agar dia bisa menyusup ke Sunagakure malam ini. Sasori benar-benar akan membunuhnya, kalau dia bermain-main lagi.

"Semua teknik yang aku punya adalah karya seni, Danna un. Jangan khawatir, aku membawa 'keahlian'-ku bersamaku,un. Lagian lawan kita hanya seorang jinchuuriki, hanya seekor lalat, un.." Deidara berkata mantap, pongah seperti biasanya.

Mereka telah tiba di pintu gerbang Sunagakure, bertemu dengan mata-mata Sasori yang ternyata adalah _jounin_ petinggi desa. Satu batalion anbu penjaga garis depan sudah terkapar, bergelimpangan bersimbah darah merah.

Deidara merogoh tas lempung yang bergelantungan di pinggangnya, menahannya sebentar dan menariknya. Sekarang, tepat di telapak tangannya, terdapat miniatur mini sebentuk burung aneh bewarna putih, namun sangat anggun dan cantik. Deidara melemparkan benda tersebut, yang langsung berubah ukuran menjadi sangat besar begitu menyentuh tanah, cukup besar untuk dia kendarai.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mahakarya-ku ini, un?" ujar Deidara riang setelah melompat ke burung besar ciptaannya dengan anggun.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Deidara." Sasori berkata pasti, mengabaikannya _lagi, _seperti biasanya. Deidara biasanya sebal, tapi kali ini dia tidak peduli. Misi membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Deidara merespon dengan memberikan cengiran terakhir kepada Danna-nya, sekaligus sebagai salam perpisahan, kemudian menghilang dibalik awan senja yang semerah darah.

Dari atas burung raksasa-nya, Deidara mengamati keadaan sekitar. Desa Sunagakure mempunyai tata kota yang apik. Polesan sinar mentari senja yang merah cerah semakin menegaskan keanggunan desa pasir tersembunyi tersebut. _Artistik, eh, un?_ Sepakat, tapi belum _utuh_._ Sebagai seorang seniman ulung, akan aku sempurnakan keindahan desa ini menjadi sebuah masterpiece,un._

**SELESAI**

Catatan :

Sebenarnya ini adalah fic yang sangat pendek, karena ide-nya sangat simpel. Tapi, jadinya jadi panjang banget begini. Sepertinya aku terlalu menyukai Deidara sehingga kebiasaannya yang suka berlama-lama jadi ketularan. Atau, aku ketularan kebiasaan Sasori yang banyak rempong-nya. Hahaha. Tolong baca juga "**Bocah Konyol Menggelikan**", ya. Cerita-nya sama saja, tapi dari sudut pandang Sasori. Minna-san akan terkejut ketika nanti melihat bagaimana cerita yang sama akan terasa sangat berbeda hanya karena perbedaan sudut pandang. Oh ya, fic yang Ini dari sudut pandang Deidara. Oh ya, aku bersusah payah agar karakternya tidak OOC. Ternyata susah, ya. Berhasilkah aku? wkwk.. Okeee,.. semoga cerita-menghibur. Read dan Review yang banyak ya! Terimakasih sudah berkunjung. Salam. ^^


End file.
